napoleon_louis_de_paizerin_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Napoleon Louis De Paizerin II Wiki
Tenure: April 26th 1794 Present in RP standards Predecessor: King Louis XVII Successor: unknown Emperor of France 1794 - Prince of France 1778 - 1794 Duke of Koln 1790 - 1792 Full Name: Napoleon Louis Joseph De Paizerin II House: House of Paizerin Father: Napoleon De Paizerin I Mother: Marie Louise De Paizerin Born: June 28th 1778 Versailles Palace, Versailles, France Regional indicator for France Died: Burial: Religion: Roman Catholic Between 8 and 9 o'clock at night on the 27th of June, Duchess Marie Louise De Paizerin began to experience the first pains of labour. The princes and princesses of the family, as well as the grand dignitaries, ministers, grand officers of the crown, grand officers of the Empire and the ladies and officers of the household, informed of this by the lady in waiting, assembled at the Palace of Versailles. On 28th of June, at 9:20 in the morning, a baby boy weighing 2 pounds, with a height of 9inches , was born at the Versailles Palace. He was ondoyed (a traditional French ceremony which can relate to a concise baptism) by Jose Feschet with his full name of Napoleon Louis De Paizerin II The baptism, inspired by the baptismal ceremony of Louis, Grand Dauphin of France, was held on 1st September 1778 in the Notre Dame de Paris cathedral. Karl Philipp, Prince of Schwarzenberg, Austrian ambassador to France, wrote of the baptism: " The baptism ceremony was beautiful and impressive; the scene in which the emperor took the infant from the arms of his noble mother and raised him up twice to reveal him to the public thus breaking from tradition was loudly applauded; in the monarch's manner and face could be seen the great satisfaction that he took from this solemn moment. ” He was put in the care of Charlotte De Paizerin Le Tellier de Montesquiou, a cousin of Alexandra De Paizerin I who was named Governess of the Children of France. Affectionate and intelligent, the governess assembled a considerable collection of books intended to give the infant a strong grounding in religion, philosophy and military matters. As the eldest legitimate son of Napoleon De Paizerin I , he was already constitutionally an Imperial Prince of France. He was tutored and learned many languages as a boy. He was taught French, English, German, Russian, Austrian and Italian. As a boy his aunt empress Alexandra De Paizerin taught him to ride a horse, shoot and fight. He spend much time with her and made an amazing relation with her. He was amazed at her achievements and wanted to grow up like her she said. He traveled the work as a boy going all around. He lived in, Germany, Austria and Russia while a young boy. He met other royal families such as the Romanov's, Hohenzollerns. When he was 14 he traveled to America with war growing in Europe. He stayed in New York. He visited the sites of battlefields from the America Revolution and met many important characters such as Samuel Adams. He stayed till he was 15. When he heard the news about Alexandra De Paizerins death. Samuel Adams said. " The Prince went into shock and did not talk for days. He wandered around the halls of the mansion lost. He rarely ate but drank only water for 1 week. When he first spoke he asked if he could go back to France. He cried openly about her death and mourned her. " He got on the American ship USS Marie and returned to France.On his way back they were attacked by pirates but the prince remained calm. He ordered the captain to drive the ship into a terrible story for it might stop the pirates. The captain did so and the ship with its 100 passengers went into the story. Alexandra had taught Napoleon to climb and do many things most nobles and royals would never do. He climbed atop the ships main mass to be a lookout. As they sailed into the storm the pirates realized they could catch them and fired a shot at the ship. The cannon slammed into the front mass knocking a sailor off. He grabbed some rope and was slipping. Seeing this the prince age 15 ran towards the man. The sailor private James Scott age 30, was saved by Napoleon as he wrote in his journal about the event. " the cannon ball slammed into the mass and made me fall. I was able to grab hold of a cut rope so I wouldn't fall into the sea or die hitting the deck. I was slipping from the rain and wind. The prince saw this and ran cross the mass unlike any man I've seen on a ship. He jumped at me holding his arms out and just before he grabbed me I let go. We fell back onto a lower standing area on one of the masses. I was barely able to believe I was alive. I was able to see my family again when I return and I owed it to him. I told him I was forever in his debt and he said putting his hand out to me. " only doing my duty sir. " As he helped me up." The ship got past the storm and the pirate ship was hit by a massive wave and sank. The prince finally returned to France after many years of living in other country's. He was welcomed by the citizens and a military escort. He then rode to Paris and was met by a massive crowed that awaited the return of the prince. He stayed at the louvre till it was the spring and toured Paris. He then went to Versailles his first time in many years. While there he met the beautiful young noble girl Madame Jeanne du l'étoile. He fell deeply in love with her and spend much time with her. After the man she was to marry got another wife. ( rumors said Napoleon did it to keep her with him ) she and Napoleon got very close together. She 17 and he now 16 where together not in marriage but Madame du l'étoile was Napoleons young mistress. She soon just stayed at Versailles enjoying the life of being a noble. She was described as lost by the mothers of her friends. She wanted to keep working for the people dreaming to rule as a loved queen. Madame du l'étoile felt as if her childhood dream would never come true. Believing she would have to just live at Versailles for most of her life. She got back into the court and the ways of life there. She lived a average life of a lady at Versailles, until she met Napoleon. Napoleon needed of course a person who could help him with eveything that he needed to do.This man that would help him was: Benoît Rester. Benoît was a clever man he wanted to do everything to help Napoleon in everything. He advised him especially when Napoleon fell in love with Madame du l'étoile. Napoleon of course needed someone who would advice him in everything he needed help with and only one person could realy do that the all so ambitious: Benîot Rester. He was born in the city of Paris and lived there a rich live. When he got older Benîot got to school and then started following advanced education and when he got to the University of Paris he studied everything to become an adviser of someone who would have a high rank in France. After years of studying to be an adviser it turned he was on that time the best adviser of France. The Emperor heard this and he had him sended him to the Palace of Versailles to be the adviser of Prince Napoleon II. The Prince was just a 10 years old when Benîot had come to him to advice him in everything but it went well between them. Benîot had always been a clever and ambitious man but now he adviced the Heir to the Throne of France so a person of a lot of power wich Benîot just wanted to have. When Napoleon was about 13 years old he gave Benîot permmision to have in everyhting that the Young Prince had to have acces to except in the love because in the 3 years Benîot adviced Napoleon in it always turned out to be an advantage for Napoleon, Benîot knew exactly what he should tell the Young Prince to do. Adviser Rester was very interested when he got to know that the Prince was in love with Madame Jeanne du l'étoile. When he heard that Madame du l'étoile was going to marry an english man called: Henry Perci. Henry Perci was a fairly smart man, and was a member of the household of the Cardinal of Cornwall who was a friend of Rester. Adviser Benîot Rester wanted what ever it costed to have a male heir on the throne of France when Prince Napoleon would be the Emperor of France. He asked the Prince to have premmision to do anything to help him to get Madame du l'étoile to love him and to make her stay with the Prince to marry him and get a male heir. The Prince gave him premmision to do everything he could do to help the Prince to get Madame du l'étoile for him. Now Adviser Rester had the premmision of Prince Napoleon II to let him do what ever he wanted or could do to let Madame du l'étoile stay he sended a letter to the Cardinal of Cornwall. Category:Browse